Love Lost New life reaveled
by WorldPeaceMan
Summary: BatmanXSuperman


Lost Love... Only to be found. (BatmanXSuperman)

Walking through the streets of Gothem Luis Clark was lost. Frantically he ran through the moggy streets of the city, trying to run away from his worst and umbeatable enemy...Love. A lady than approached him in his weak state of mind "Hello sir, do you know where I might find bat shop?"  
He turned wide-eyed and grasped her hands into his "Mamm, did you just say bat...like.." He looked both ways and whispered "Like batman?" She than burst out into a sudden transe of laughter "Oh heavens no child! I mean bat like baseball bat. You know what i'll go find one myself." She shook his hand "Have a good day sir" and turned, leaving Superman caught in an dark situtation. He then fell to his knees and thought to himself 'when did this all happen?' thats when he was roped into an unexpected flashback.  
-3 years ago-  
~Superman POV~ I reached the destination of my best friend Batman's house. You know after running into him at the local robbery he invited me over to his house for a dinner, considering the fact I was new to the city of Gothem. "Well, I should'nt keep them waiting" I mumble to myself, slinging my car door open and closing it after I climb out of my locomotive. I stumble up the steps and rang the door bell to only be welcome by a young child. " Ello! Your Uperman right?" I smiled " Well its pronouced-" "MOMMY UPERMAN IS HERE!" screamed the child and she galloped down the hallway to what i'm guessing was the kitchen. Thats when a tall thin figure, a women filled my vision and she greeted me with a smile. " Well hello there you must be Bruce's friend Luis right?" I beemed "Yes thats me, but you can call me superman if you would like?" Thats when her face of rosy sunshine and streams of rainbow died and changed into sudden overcast of destruction and choas "D-ddd-did you just say Superman?" She growled. I took 5 steps back "yes..." I muttered. She then swiped a pistol off the wall and loaded a round of bullets into the gun and screamed "Get the hell out of my house! And stay away from my husband and my daughter or i'll send you to hell with the rest of the DC heros!" I dashed off into my car, put the keys the ignition, and sped away hoping she didn't have good aim. But to my dismay I left the city with three bullets stuck in the back window of my truck. 'I'm guessing Bruce told her what happened at the college gradutation party...' I thought to myself. Later that night I reiceved a phone call Batman, apolizing for his wife's behavoir. He then told me to meet him at town square in 15 minutes. I met him there to only join him at the local taco bell, when lead to joining at the skating rink and well the rest is between Bruce and me. I do remember him dropping me off at my house and then giving me a kiss on the cheek telling me what a wonderful night he had. -Back to reality and normal POV-  
Every month after that night Batman always seemed to "accidently" Run into Luis which alway lead to other things. But tonight, tonight was a differant night, Superman had received at letter stating that his wife had left him for Iron Man and now he needed someone, and that someone was him. Superman freaking out tryed running away...on foot. To him he though he had ran 80 miles, close to leaving the town; not having the realzation that he had only ran 2 miles and had been running in a circle for the pass 6 hours. Now leaving him on his knees, trying to recover from the flashbacks of memorys of long ago. "So this is where you have been hiding?" chuckled the Dark Knight who was right behind Superman the whole time he had been trapped in distant memorys. "B-bb-batman?" whispered a breathless Superman. Batman then smiled and took Superman in his arms "Don't I'm right here, and will always be here." Bruce then kissed the soft lips of Superman, who just could'nt resist and kissed him back and wrapped his muscler arm around Batman's strong manley neck. "Take me away Bruce." pleaded Luis, "Will do...honey" repiled Bruce and then the two fled off into the dark embyass of the horrid trap of Love. 


End file.
